This project provides a computerized system for reporting the results of microbiologic studies and storage of the results thus accrued for research purposes. Data from the final reports are temporarily accumulated in a commercial computer and at regular intervals transferred in batches to a computer center where it is processed through error detection and quality control systems. A final report is generated and reviewed and errors are corrected. Individual patient data are regularly summarized as new data are entered and these summary reports are placed in the patient's charts and copies are filed in a central location. Transfer of the present microbiologic computer systems to the PROMIS system (See Project #ZO1 CM 0625911 COB) is under evaluation as the Computer Center in current use will close.